Defeat
by alicelouise58
Summary: This story is set 100ish years after the Spell Plague.  The Ten Towns are under siege by an ambitious king.  This story is inspired partly by Shakespeare's Henry V and the historical William the Conqueror.  This story is not sponsored by WotC or others.
1. Chapter 1

JEYNE

This was taking too long. Jeyne was worried. She didn't worry too often. The last time this had happened in her short life it had only been a day and a half; not a tenday.

The grownups had spoken of a huge host. "The magistrates of Luskan granted them passage.", "The King has a host of one million!" "Why?" "The Lord Alaric is a fine warrior, but can he hold them back?", "This is like that invasion of thirty years ago! Winter will defeat them and we'll be able to continue on our business." This last was spoken by a gray beard with a fearful hope.

"Jeyne Do' Urden, get away from the shore and quit yer eavesdroppin'!", said Hawise. She was Steward Alfort's wife.

"I just wanna find out what's happening!"

"Child, no one here knows right now. It's a waste of time worrying yourself." Hawise's eyes were full of apprehension. "Now go and sit yerself down by Lariisa!"

Lariisa. She was the Good Twin, the Pretty Twin, the Ladylike Twin...the Everything Better than Jeyne Twin. From afar she looked like she was doing embroidery work in a serene manner. Even Lariisa,though, showed concern. When Jeyne approached she noticed that several stitches were crossed! Her older sister by eight minutes NEVER did this. Of course, an invasion(not a raid) like this had never happened in their lifetime as well.

"Lariisa, you must have taken my embroidery hoop or something like that.", Jeyne had said to her sister in a joking manner. Lariisa quickly put her embroidery hoop away.

"Jeyne, what did you hear?", she whispered.

"Only what's been said before. You know if father or the Lord Alaric were...hurt...badly, or if a lot of our people...were hurt...Well, we'd know right?", Jeyne said this to convince herself more than anything else.

Polly Alfort then chimed in, "If that army of millions hadn't won a long time ago, they're never gonna win now." Polly said this with a little too much brightness. Polly was Jeyne's truest friend for the main reason that both liked to explore, ride horses(something Jeyne did better than Lariisa), and camp(something Lariisa only did when she had to).

In her worst moments there were only a few things Jeyne could do better than Lariisa: ride a horse, camp, do Sums and Differences, get into more trouble... Her father told her never to think like this. She couldn't help it.

Lariisa Do' Urden, on the other hand, could sew, sing, and always say the right and courteous thing(not that Jeyne cared about that!). Everyone marveled at Lariisa's beauty and graciousness. Lariisa's hair was a thick, silvery platinum that flowed down her back. Of course, a few years ago, Jeyne had cut some of her hair off; she forgot why. She did get into A LOT of trouble for that. Lariisa, even with a short boy's cut was still prettier than Jeyne. The eyes were a sapphire blue. It could go on Jeyne bleakly thought.

Jeyne had shoulder length stark white hair that she almost always wore tied back. Her eyes were orange fire colored. This could only show up in a Half Drow/Half Human, her sponsor, Jarlaxle had told her happily. This didn't seem very special to her. She couldn't see any better or worse than anyone else.

"Hey Jeyne, you wanna play Jacks?", Polly had broken this unproductive reverie. Jeyne appreciated this. Everyone was trying to think about anything other than the most important matter at hand.

"Not right now, but, thanks anyway."

She and Lariisa only had Daddy. He had been hurt in that raid of before, not badly, but enough for her to worry. Others in the Ten Towns did not return at all. Jeyne did not want to think about that.

Councilor, Colson Gris, was in a huddled discussion with the Half Drow mage Alek vin Pool, and the gray beard, Wulfric.. Maybe, they had news thought Jeyne. She went closer. All three of them looked very worried.

Colson, was usually the most upbeat and tenacious of the Councilors. Today, though, she looked all of her 77 years, The sharp blue eyes were stressed and filled with weariness and something Jeyne had never seen, hopelessness.

Alek, seemed much older than his 17 years with his stooped shoulders and the accumulated sleeplessness of the past tenday.

Although Wulfric was in his 60s he was still a fierce fighter. Now he looked defeated.

"Mistress Jeyne, let's go back to the others." Alek told not unkindly. He put a hand and her shoulder and started to walk back with her.

"Jeyne, Jeyne you got no business bothering the Mage."

"Mrs. Alfort, she isn't any trouble. " Alek then smiled sadly and waved to Jeyne.

"Councilor Gris has an announcement for all of us." said Alek.

Colson, stepped before the tired assembled crowd. She could never imagine that this day would come for that person she had called Baby Brother. Only she, Colson, had the right to call the Lord Alaric Baby Brother.

Alaric had always joked that she and Drizzt were his best Rashemi friends. They both were quick to differ with him. As that old proverb went, only enemies constantly flattered you and agreed with you.

"The Lord Alaric has asked for terms of surrender from the young King Valder and his host."

Jeyne felt the hand of Lariisa on her forearm. She could tell by looking in her sister's eyes she had the same questions and felt the same shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Please, review. Any constructive suggestions will be welcome. This writing is not approved by WotC or affiliates. No profit, except satisfaction and learning, is or will be gained from this.

LARIISA

There wasn't any weeping in the crowd of people. Some people even seemed to have a weary relief about them. At least it was over. All had learned the difference between a raid and an invasion; if it wasn't known before.

It had been a tenday since her father along with the steward had helped her and he sister, Jeyne, pack a few changes of clothes . So, what would she be going back to? She had to leave her hand mirror and favorite hair pieces at home. They had all been lovingly crafted by her Grandfather; Bruenor. She knew if those possessions of hers were plundered, and that was all, she and her family would be fortunate. She castigated herself for being so selfish for wanting a hot bath and something more than hard tack for a meal.

She had remembered the efficiency with which her father had directed them in their provisioning. With humans there would always be running around, noise, and chaos. The Do' Urdens were done in a matter of minutes. Lariisa, also knew she couldn't wheedle, whine, or persuade her father to let her take her beloved items with her. Unlike her sister Jeyne; Lariisa realized that her father could not be gainsaid during this time. She would never blurt out, "Well, why not?". Jeyne would never learn.

To hear others speak of her father and mother, those people seemed strangers. There had been great deeds, magic and adventure only read of in history and fairy tales. Of course, it had all occurred, but, so very long ago.

The last tenday had also seemed so very long ago. Was her father alive, dead, injured, or maimed? Even a small raid left devastation. One-armed Wulfric, The widow Colson, Lariisa's best friend Tatiana, now an orphan, were testament to that. There were others... All of those epic Bardsongs and Romanza tales seemed so cruel and false.

Jeyne was being so quiet. She had been sitting by Lariisa for several minutes. "Have you heard anything other than that news?" Jeyne moved her head side to side. "Princess Babbling Brook has nothing to say?"

"Sorry, Princess PrimunPropper." Jeyne weakly smiled. They were speaking of that great color picture book so popular among almost all little girls in the land of Faerun. Lariisa and her twin moved closer together. What would happen?

It had been so quiet. Then they saw a mast with the banner of King Valder appear over the horizon. The small galley drew to shore. Colson, Alek, and Wulfric stepped forward to greet the landing party.

For once, Jeyne didn't try to run forward to get in the thick of things.

There was an official looking man leading the way and a leather armored soldier behind. The soldier looked at Alek, Lariisa, and Jeyne. Lariisa felt a wave of hatred she had never experienced before. Of course, there were people that didn't like the Drow or Half Drow. That was only dislike. Not like this.

"Are those the Drow's brats?" the soldier addressed Wulfric, not Colson.

Colson answered, "This is Master vin Pool assistent to Archmage Perrin. This is Wulfric Ragnor, Council member of Lonleywood. I am Colson Gris." She had said this with such a civility as to make the worst imaginable insult unnecessary. "They are Mistresses Lariisa and Jeyne Do' Urden, daughters of the Chief Ranger Drizzt Do' Urden."

Lariisa nad Jeyne looked to each other. Would this be peaceful or would this be like those notorious raids that her father's people had done where EVERY enemy, was eradicated? What of their father, Lord Alaric, the three other Rangers, and the Ten Towns militia?


	3. Chapter 3

Defeat-Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is not approved by Wotc. It is being written without compensation.

Note: I'm weak on encounters and sword fighting. OK, I know NOTHING! Any suggestions on the best way to construct a short encounter will be very helpful. Please, continue to review!

ALARIC

The Lord Councilor of Ten Towns assembled the Ten and the three surviving rangers. The victors' delegation was also present led by the young King Valder.

_Forgive me father, I have failed you and our people. _The Ten Towns had never had a chance against the emergent Coastal Realm. _What did they want? _Icewind Dale and the Ten Towns had no veins of gold, silver, mithral, or platinum. True, the people, descended from rogues and vagabonds, had established ten communities with a reasonable standard of living and commerce. Yet there were no valuable ports or rivers; as in Luskan. _Why? _

Everything that his father, Wulfgar, had fought to establish thirty years ago during the Great Siege... His older brother, Beornegar, died in battle. His mother, the gentle Magritta, had died of war borne pestilence. It was the plagues and fluxes of the after battle that wrought more devastation than the attack itself. Three years later the First Lord Wulfgar passed on.

Alaric's older brother, Beornegar, took after his father in almost every way. Alaric, on the other hand, took after the people of his mother. He had the blue eyes of his father and the thinning brown hair(and getting thinner every year) of his mother's family. His father and brother had towered over him by a foot. Alaric also had to watch his weight. The trust that was granted and earned by Alaric from the citizens of Icewind Dale was his greatest asset. Any justice that was dispensed was with wisdom and empathy. He heard all petitions in a timely manner. He had developed a system of a rotating militia, that was effective for most raids in the past. _In the past...not now. _

The terms of surrender were generous ones. Alaric was to be an ennobled Lord. The three surviving rangers and a fourth, yet to be named, were to be made anointed knights. There also would be two delegates sent to the First Council of the Coastal Realm. King Valder had forbidden any pillaging or gathering of plunder by his host. There was the exchange of prisoners of war by both sides. So far, so good...

There was the issue of warding. Warding, fostering, consolidating an addition to The Realm,; these were euphemisms. The eldest offspring or closest relative of Councilors and rangers were to be warded for a year in the capital of The Realm.

Alaric's eldest daughter, Erika, was to be wed to King Valder. His second daughter, Ingrit, was to be betrothed to the Duke of the 2nd city. _Were these men good or kind? Will it be worth it? _

The other wards were to be the son of the Councilor of Easthaven, the eldest daughter of the enduring merchant clan Kemp of Targos on down to the grandson Lonelywood's councilor. Rangers, Tomm Peris' eldest son and Drizzt Do' Urden's eldest twin daughter was to be warded as well. The third surviving ranger had no blood in Icewind Dale to be taken as a ward. _The third ranger may be the most fortunate of all. _

"Please, this is not hostaging, and your loved ones are not battle captives. This is to consolidate the Realm and foster ties among all." The Half Elven Assistant Chancellor explained to the grumbling denizens. "They will be as guests for the Ten Month. After the transition, which is expected to be successful, they will return to their homes. It is to be hoped that betrothals can be made to strengthen the Realm from this new fellowship."

_Battle Captive and Prisoner Bride is the most accurate term. _ Alaric looked over to one of his dearest friends and best ranger. Only Alaric could see Drizzt's agitation and anxiety by the Dark Elf's tapping foot. Those who knew the Drow ranger would notice this. The warding and fostering, though, would take place with or without Drizzt Do' Urden's or the rest of the Ten Towns' leave.


	4. Chapter 15

This is not sponsored or approved by WotC.

Defeat Chapter-4

Jarlaxle

He always had an interest in causes, especially losing ones. They had a fascination for him. They shouldn't even exist; just like 3rd Boys of noble Drow houses. It was a select club. He and the newly and unhappily knighted friend were the best known of these fellows. _He doesn't see this as the opportunity that it is._

Jarlaxle Baenre really didn't know just how much Drizzt Do' Urdenwas so like the rest of his family until he had happened on his journal. OK, the journal didn't just fall into his lap, he admitted to himself. He had seen Drizzt scribble something in a leather book. It was during one of their adventures of years past immediately following the SpellPlague. He had to read it.

Acquiring this tome had taken some skills of active and discreet acquisition. Drizzt was a stoic and uncomplaining companion. He was a good listener. Jarlaxle was getting bored with these virtues just thinking of them. He was not so amazed to find out that Drizzt and the whole Do' Urden House would all have had a grand Commiseration Convocation if they could meet again. Dinin and Vierna were very vocal on the unfairness of starting at the bottom again of their respective classes. Never mind that a Baenre acolyte or new recruit to Bregan D'Aerthe would exceed any invitation of the 2nd house. Zaknafien had always lamented, even in his younger days, that it was too late to leave the Underdark. Matron Malice complained that the Zincarla, so rarely granted by the Lady Lolth, didn't work quickly enough. It could go on with the lot of them. Drizzt had really taken after BOTH of his parents.

At first, Drizzt had not wanted to hear of his mother. Only after his twin daughters, those 13 were born those 13 years ago was he even receptive to hearing of his late mother and his sisters. Lariisa was so like her paternal grandmother at that equivalent age; the gentle spirit, kindness, natural courtesy, and love of beauty were all there. This was before Malice was molded into a member of good standing in Drow society. As the 4th Daughter of the 38th House she did have to apply herself. Drizzt dearly loved his first born daughter. He just didn't understand Lariisa very well. To his credit he was able to admit that to himself. Hence his curiosity regarding the female members of his family.

Jeyne, the younger by eight minutes, seemed to be a combination of her birth mother and Vierna. She was not any less of a puzzle. It was just at this point in time she was not at the forefront.

Only Drizzt would see having his daughter warded as a horrible punishment. It was only a Ten Month. It could have been worse..much worse. Lariisa could have been betrothed to some overbred psycho pathic princeling. Only Alaric's two eldest daughters had been betrothed after much discussion amongst the Council of Ten.

The Realms had much change concerning the Drow. There were more Half Drow on the surface and in the various cities of the Underdark. These hybrids, like their Half Elven surface cousins, served as emissaries and had abilities that were of use to both worlds. The key word was utility. They were regarded with wariness, fear, and mistrust by surface dwellers and Drow.

After the SpellPlague entrancing new beings, such as the Dragonborn and Tieflings, had come to Toril. The young king's master battle strategist was the Dragonborn, Aert. The efficiency with which he ran the campaign against the Ten Towns and the allied Settlestone was awe inspiring to the detached observer.

In this battle, Alaric son of Wulfgar, had no chance. The Council of Mithral Hall, led by Dagna, signed a treaty of nonagression with the new kingdom. This was over the vociferous objections of King Bruenor Battlehammer. The King was bound by the ancient bylaws of the Council.

There were 12 other wards besides Lariisa Do' Urden. She was the one of the wards, though, who would keep Mithral Hall in line with the Ten Towns. _An inexpensive master stroke by King Valder's advisors. _Many centuries ago, in his Drowic arrogance, Jarlaxle didn't think the humans capable of such machinations. The high Matron Mothers could do no better he thought with some admiration.

This king, descended from a cousin of the Paladin King, had fulfilled the easiest part. He had won the northernmost half of the Sword Coast. _Now, if you can keep it..._

Please, keep reviewing and subscribing. I'm open to plot ideas and constructive suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Defeat

Drizzt

He flexed and unflexed the fingers the fingers of his main sword arm. The entire arm had received a dose of the Unquenchable Fire Potion. Water or smothering of this new fire was without effect. If not for the kind ministrations of the Cleric, that arm would have been without use. The shoulder injured many years ago, on the same side was also bothering him. There would be a thick grayish scar from the back of his hand to the bottom of his elbow for the rest of his days. _Another scar of many. _

"That's it, keep on bending and straightening the fingers at least 3 times a day. The healing potion can only do so much."

"Five to ten minutes, right?"

"Yes, and any spare time you might have. Drinking the White Tea helps as well." The young female Half Elven Cleric added. "It also helps to get 8 to 10 hours of sleep!" She was a newly made Acolyte of the Pantheon, and was eager to parade her newly acquired knowledge and to use recently granted powers.

She was so young, not so much older than his own two young daughters. If any were to look at her and Drizzt side by side they would seem close to the same age. _It will always be this way. _Some decades ago this fact had filled him with bleakness. He had some acceptance of this now.

Drizzt smiled at her. "Thank you, and what is your name?"

"Cella, Novice of the 1st Order!"

"Thank you, Cella of the 1st Order! " he gave a nod of the head. She then tended to others.

He had been fortunate this time. The 4th Ranger, one Drizzt had trained as a boy, was not so lucky, survived by a young wife and her newborn. This was the most difficult part of the battle. The women and children had not yet been informed of casualties. Finn's wife would know,though, the minute Drizzt approached her. If there was a next Council meeting, he would see to the provisioning of her and her young son.

There were other matters as well. Warding, fostering, hostage taking were common practices on the surface and in the Underdark. _ Such a pleasant euphemism..warding..fostering. _Drizzt never thought highly of it before. It usually ended in disaster for the vulnerable person. The vulnerable people now being Larissa and the other prominent sons and daughters of the Ten Towns.

All those years before when arguing with his wife on whether to have children or not, it was that enemies would use those children against them. It now had come to pass, albeit in a very impersonal manner. In some ways a rampaging assassin or a vengeance seeking Drow House would be easier to understand. He could also deal with that.

There were always going to be trials or no one would go out their front doors; let alone marry and have a family. The main trump was that both of his girls would still want to be born in this world. They both had an infectious love of life. Everyday was like a new present waiting to be opened. This was so reminiscent of their mother. It was no less in the quiet Lariisa with her love of beauty and art. There was genuine joy when she sang and played the virginals. _Was my mother truly like this as a child? I will make for certain; it will be different for them. _

Then there was an ache. His wife had been nearly the same age as Lariisa when she was unwillingly taken from her home* . In the next tenday he would have little control of Lariisa's circumstances. He didn't know what the High Court would be like for his daughter. Humans were just as capable of murderous intrigue as the Drow. _It will only be for a Ten Month. _

There was a commotion outside.

"Jeyne Do 'Urden just hold your horses a minute there! No one's going anywhere."

"Father!" both of them ran up simultaneously and threw their arms around him. Even the more sedate Lariisa didn't restrain herself.

"I'm sorry father, I haven't bathed in the last tenday." Lariisa sheepishly admitted.

"Where's Guen?" Jeyne asked.

"In answer to the second question, she's resting and she knows you're both okay. And Lariisa if that is the worst thing you do in your life you will be more sainted than the Paladin King." He mussed Jeyne's hair, gently kissed Lariisa and hugged them both. _This is what matters. _

"Is it true that you're a Knight?"

"Is Erika going to marry the King?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Will it get better?"

"Later. Jeyne, I'm shocked you don't have an argument for me." Drizzt gently teased. " There is much to discuss. First, we go home."

*This is in reference to "Streams of Silver" by RAS. Cattie-Brie was abducted by Artemis Entreri.


	6. Chapter 6

This work is not approved by WotC and I am not receiving compensation except the satisfaction of creation.

Defeat-Chapter 6

Alek

Death was everywhere and direct. It was in the face of the young widow of Ranger Finn. It had touched all he knew. His classmate and fellow assistant Mage Keven had been killed in the battle. The Cleric was taking Alek to identify his remains.

_Maybe it won't be him. _

Keven, the person who helped Alek gain an offer from Ten Towns as a fellow assistant Mage. Everyone expected greatness from Keven. So spectacular were his battle spells everyone from their town expected Keven to join the ranks of renown mages of Faerun. He was handsome, smart, and charming to women. Clean, thrifty, and brave? Probably. Alek should hated Keven. This was not the case.

Keven, was one of the people in Alek's hometown who had befriended him. This was not the patronizing kindness or just the desire to be around and study an exotic Half Drow. This was a genuine liking from one person to another. If Alek was being over morose, Keven would tell him to quit his whining.

It was just a body, a cadaver, the soul had left it. From the looks of it one of the Battle Spells had been turned back on Keven. It was instantly fatal when focused back on one person.

The Pantheon Servant had inquired and Alek gave a nod of the head. The Death Rite began with a gesture from the woman. Alek had a coppery taste in his mouth and the water flowed from the sides of his eyes. There was a twisting feeling in his stomach. He fingered the small pendant of the Pantheon given to him at his first Communion at age ten.

He remembered the night of passing the graduation just a Ten Month ago. It was Alek and Keven paired off with fellow inductees Danyela and Ana. Danyela had been kind to him on previous occasions. Alek had found out to his pleasure that her interest was beyond friendship. It was that evening that he had never been so happy. If time could stop there...Keven, flushed and happy,stumbled out of the room with Ana... He with Danyela. Everyone together with bright shiny future...

Now Keven was dead. Both of these associations were gone or dead.

Two Ten Days Ago, this war was only an inconvenience. Win or lose life would go on as before. Of course war brought death and grief; but, it was supposed to affect other people; not Alek. He felt shame at that last thought. Everyone had lost at least someone or more in this conflict. If someone came away with only a leveled house, then they could thank their good fortune.

Alek had started by a touch on his arm by the Priestess. She intoned the words and handed the shroud to him to wrap the body. He was the closest to the next of kin to Keven here in this Capitol City. Then the Servant read the official Proclamation of Death and signed the scroll.

The Servants were usually officious and condescending to the lay members. This one was an exception. "Remember the material life is only the first phase.." He looked at Alek with compassion. Now, Alek did not feel so alone. He would probably never see these two Servants again. They had performed their functions,though, on this day. He felt gratitude for this kindness shown to him.

Everyone had suffered some type of loss. Even exuberant Jeyne Do' Urden was as subdued and somber as her sister Lariisa. Of course, their father, Drizzt Do' Urden was always taciturn.

Alek had always the utmost respect for the famous Ranger. However, when it came to conversation he had only been able to stammer out a timid "yessir" or "no sir" to Drizzt. What do you say to someone who is a legend? This legend also looked at Alek like he had recognized him at their first meeting . Of course maybe legends or rumored demigods knew these types of things. It was just easier for him to only speak when spoken to by Drizzt. He just couldn't picture himself saying,"Hey, nice weather we're having?" ; especially if Drizzt didn't think the weather was so nice.

More unsettling was the encounter he had a few weeks ago with an elaborately dressed Drow with a plumed hat and wearing more silken clothes than Alek had seen in his life. When Alek had espied him from afar, he thought Jarlaxle, as he later learned his name, was a wealthy merchant. Well, he wouldn't be able to buy much with his meager stipend. He thought this with some relief. It was with some surprise that when he was leaving before the battle, out of seeming thin air, this Jarlaxle fellow appeared before him and grasped him by both shoulders and exclaimed, "Good luck nephew!" _Was this a joke? _Alek knew this much: this fellow was an enigma and he could be joking, serious or even both.

Keep your reviews and suggestions coming! I appreciate the subscriptions as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Defeat-Chapter 7

Lariisa

She had been to the City of Splendors a few years ago. There had been wonders and distractions of the like she had never seen in the Ten Towns or even its chief city. The richest citizens wore samite and damask it seemed every day. There was the newest of mens' fashions, the doublet being worn. It was a contrast to the utilitarian clothes worn in Icewind Dale by men, women and children. Lariisa up until that time had felt she never wanted for anything.

Her family had been guests at a mansion, not a house. There was a visiting bard with an endless repertoire of songs and stories. Added to that were the efficient household servants that had hot wildflower scented bathwater(her favorite) ready every evening for that tenday stay.

At home she, Jeyne, and her father had to prepare their own bath water. It was often unscented and geared only to remove dirt and grime. As for traveling performers, it was usually someone who only knew a couple of verses of that timeworn song "The Black Bear and The Maiden Fair"*. They might be able to pluck out 4 notes on a lute. However, she would miss it all.

She had remembered a tale of a girl who lived in a humble home. She had wished for beautiful clothes, a luxurious abode, and wealth. The witch had granted the letter and not the spirit. Her family had been left behind. She thought guiltily, maybe she was being punished as well. Her father was not even allowed to know her location in that city. Right now she didn't know of it either. The same held true for the other wards of the Ten Towns.

"You will have your own room Mistress Do' Urden...hmm that dress looks like that may have been in fashion during the Spell Plague." Lariisa internally cringed. That had been her favorite dress for the Spring Festival. She remembered how she embroidered the bluebird on the lower pocket. The Duena scowled as she riffled through Lariisa's hanging wardrobe. Would any of her clothes be acceptable for the City of Splendors? She had a horrified vision of her traveling to Waterdeep in her chemise. "This will have to do." There was a frown from the older woman. Relief flooded through Lariisa. It was the new green woolen dress and the navy blue one. "Upon arrival you will be fitted with attire that will be appropriate for the King's court."

"Yes ma'am." she was embarrassed and ashamed that she was embarrassed and ashamed. She was no scruffy deprived ragamuffin. At the Winter Festival her father always made sure that she had the newest hair pieces and ribbons as special gifts. The small clothes and stockings were always cleaned for each day. Both she and Jeyne did do that.

As the Duena was leaving the room, she saw her father roll his eyes at the ceiling. "Your suggestions shall be given all due consideration, madam." He gave a small bow to the woman's back. He smiled down at his daughter.

Jeyne, had then chimed in, "There'll be a lot of those jousting tournaments for you to see!"

"Well may be one," Lariisa said quietly holding up one finger. She had loved the tales of the lady handing an embroidered favor to the knight and the knight in turn proffering a bloom to the lady. Her first laced handkerchief, she had given to Mithral Hall's Battlerager, Thibbledorf Pwent. He had surprisingly accepted it from Lariisa. "I will keep it with me always milady!" he exclaimed. She had remembered her father, Bruenor, and Alaric looking at each other in bemused shock.

The Lord Councillor, Alaric, had then kindly explained to her that jousting tourneys were a waste of time, money, and manpower. The tourney armor was useless for battle. Entrants were frequently maimed or killed; thereby causing a loss of soldiers. Horses were also fatally injured. These tourneys were only used to divert poor peasants and maybe give one hedge knight a small purse. All of the denizens of Ten Towns, her father included, were of that same mind as well.

"There will be the Final Autumn Tournament Mistress Do' Urden." the Duena happily said.

Well, she wouldn't be the youngest going to Waterdeep. That was some comfort. The twelve wards had ranged in ages from 7-18. Being 13, this put her in the middle. In addition to the wards there was the newly named parliamentarian Diniv of Easthaven and his family in the party. Then there was the servitor staff, Alek Vin Pool of Cormyr 2nd Abjurer, designated tutor to the wards, and chosen advisor to the Queen Consort Erika Beornegar, Cella cleric Servant of the Pantheon, Minette of Silverymoon designated Ward Minder, Ingmar Battle Priest of Tyr from Settlestone, and others. Her best friend Tatiana would be as Lariisa's companion. She should have been happy. The only thing that was missing was her father, Guen, and yes, her sister.

The Duena had finally taken her leave of the Do' Urden household.

"Lariisa, I want you to have this." her father said. Lariisa was puzzled, he handed her a scroll; those usually could only be read by Mages and Clerics. She was even more confused when she unrolled it. The scroll was blank.

Lariisa Do' Urden knew that she was not Mage material. She was poor at the basic sums and differences. Some of the other children in LonelyWood had even nicknamed the her the Dumb Bunny Drow after a classroom session.

"Your mother, before she..left said you would have need of it; when the time comes. I know it's blank now, but you will be able to use it."

*The Black Bear and The Maiden Fair is a multiversal song that is in George RR Martin's A Song of Fire and Ice series. It is so ubiquitous and tiresome it has bled into all the other fantasy realms. It's inclusion is not approved or sanctioned by GRRM or WotC.

-The Pantheon is new combined faith of FR. It is entirely my fictional creation and is not approved by WotC

-Keep the reviews, suggestions and ideas coming! They are greatly appreciated and of great help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ERICA

It was with more sadness than bitterness that Erica remembered the last year her family had visited Settlestone and Mithral Hall. Everywhere there were reminders of her grandfather's and the other Companions exploits. The mighty war hammer Aegis-Fang was on display in Mithral Hall. It was crafted by King Bruenor as was told to her in tales. There were, of course, the oft told stories. No one had wielded that legendary weapon after her grandfather had passed on...before she was even a thought. The blustery king of old had seemed more a distracted and sad old man. He always had a smile, though, for Erica, her two sisters, and the twin daughters of Drizzt Do 'Urden. The other dwarves, most notable being Dagna, had a studied respect for them. It was most certain that it was Dagna that had influenced the declared neutrality of Mithral Hall in the conflict. Settlestone had followed suit.

It was only a few days after surrender that she had met her future husband. The first thing that Erica had noticed was that he was shorter than her. Not shorter by much, but, enough to notice. He also had a Tiefling Warlock advisor.

"So, what is a goodly Paladin King doing with a Tiefling Warlock?" she had blurted out. The first thing she had said to her future husband. Her mother, sitting by, sharply looked at her.

"Forgive us, Your Grace, she is young."

"Zesig has been with me since my early days as an exile. How we met is a long story in itself. His counsel to me has always been true." Valder then smiled with kindness. She felt a little better. Valder was the first Paladin she had met. She never knew what State of Grace meant until today. She couldn't put it into words, it was _there. _There was a kindness and humor that was there as well. For a champion of Tyr, it was unexpected to her. That previous Paladin King of Waterdeep of a century ago seemed very blessed but, harsh and like iron.

Erica never expected that her marriage would be like this. There were those tales of common girls being the chosen consort of kings. The girl was always properly ecstatic and grateful for such good fortune. For Erica, it was only unexpected.

She knew that up until the battle, her parents were trying to arrange a match between her and Lars Berkgarthson of Settlestone. Lars was handsome, taller than her and...boring. She also noticed that the women of Settlestone were more submissive and obedient than her. She found it troubling that an adult woman could be publicly scolded and disciplined by her husband or even an adult son. Erika didn't think she could adjust to that.

Bruenor and Drizzt had insisted that the people of Settlestone had come a long way from their nomadic ways of tracking reindeer and raiding isolated towns. They had not come far enough for her.

There were other boys her age that she had met. Alek was a friend to her. Erica knew now it could not go any further than that; not now and not ever, she thought with a surprising and bleak regret. She wondered at that. In her fantasies, she never imagined a skinny Half Drow as the love of her life. He would, though, be advisor and friend of her life to her.

Her future husband and liege had done much to make the Realms a better place after the terrible SpellPlague. The Shadowvar and Netherese were defeated by Valder at Neverwinter. All of the denizens, elven and human, declared their allegiance to Valder and made the union with Waterdeep as a result.

If Erica were only an uninterested observer of history, she would see Valder as a savior. The mountain kingdom of Auckney, the City of Sails, and the Ten Towns opposition would have been seen as short sighted. The Shadowvar and Ashmadai were defeated, but, not vanquished. The region did have to be united.

At the same time, she did understand why her father did not join the kingdom. All of the descendants and residents had wanted to start anew. This included not having any titled lords and nobles. Everyone would be judged by character, not ancestry. Tomm Peris, one of the four Rangers, was descended from one the vagabonds of Jule Pepper. As the tale went, his great grandfather was sentenced to hard labor in Ten Towns. He was set straight by the sentence and one of the honest womenfolk. Tales like this were the stuff of Ten Towns. Was this to be gone as well?

Alek had told her of the ancient forest kingdom of Cormyr. The first Obaskyr king and founding nobles were of a type her father and grandfathers could admire. They had made treaties with Elves. There were the epic battles against many enemies. That was nearly 1,000 years ago. Nowadays, those nobles seemed presumptuous popinjays with only titles and no real accomplishments of their own.

At least she could make a difference in the next half century and pray to Tyr that she could pass on those lessons to her children.

Well, here's the 8th chapter. Please keep the reviews coming! I'm using a little Alternate Reality license a la Star Trek


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Minette

"Jeyne, please, that's my favorite dress. You just don't throw it in there like it's an old burlap bag!"

"Didn't that lady say that was the ugly one from the Spell Plague or something?"

"I have to have something to wear for the first few tendays. I can't go around looking like some hog woman!"

"Yep, here comes Lariisa Do'Urden the hog woman!" Jeyne then made a rude noise.

Minette had to laugh. One could mistake Lariisa Do 'Urden for many things, but, a hog woman wouldn't be one of them.

"Jeyne, your sister has a point. Let's put the clothes flat and folded at the bottom of her bag. She only has one bag that can be brought. It's our job to make sure we make use of all available space, even though it seems like a lot. By the way it's very nice of you to help us out." It was indeed a small bag that did hold much without any apparent strain to the carrier.

So it went in the Do 'Urden household. She shouldn't have expected anything different. Minette was struck by how homey and ordinary the Drow Ranger's family abode was to her. Well, what was she expecting anyway? Liveried servants? Plush furniture? Damask tapestries? There was an ordinary foyer leading to the hearth room with a raised solar for dining and a pantry/kitchen in the back. There was also a privy shack, common to Icewind Dale residents, apart from the house. She actually had to use their facilities and was gratified that it was maintained as well as those in her hometown of Silvery Moon. The levels of maintenance varied quite a bit in Icewind Dale; to put it in the most non offensive manner.

There was one thing that caught her eye. It was a diaromic figurine by that famed Illusionist/Artist. You had to be a person of means and renown to have that! It was a striking auburn haired woman with Drizzt and much younger versions of Lariisa and Jeyne. She knew the woman's name. It was legendary throughout Faerun. It was just that she could have been almost a twin sister to her Great Grandmother, Serenade. This is what took away her breath.

She had heard the story. Serenade had spent her entire childhood as an urchin in Silvery Moon. Her family had been killed by a Goblin Horde in Ten Towns. This was nearly 100 years past. Could this woman and her Great Grandmother have been...? In the tales this woman had also been orphaned but, brought up by King Bruenor Battlehammer. She had to ask...but, not right now.

Her brother, sister, and cousins all had various shades of red hair; Minette's being of the carrot top variety. Unlike Serenade, she also was taller and had a fuller figure. Like Serenade and her Aunt she did want to carry on the work of making orphanages real homes for children. If not for her Great Grandmother's initial life in the orphanage and on the streets, the present network of homes wouldn't have been possible.

It was Mistress Mirina who had founded the first Ten Towns orphanages. Minette had been asked to be the assistant. Now she had been asked to be as a party to the Wards and the new young Queen Consort Erica.

Minette was flattered, excited, and apprehensive all at once. Of course, she would go. These children were so little. The 7 year old ,Vantz, son of the Councilor of Termalaine was scared and and full of vulnerability. There also was Lariisa Do 'Urden, tubby Bleyke Kemp of Targos, Evin Perris son of Ranger Tomm Perris, and the rest; almost all younger than Minnete. There was no question. She also had to be a counterweight tutor to Alek the Cormyrian. His pedantic over explanation of momentous historical events put even the most eager of scholars to sleep. Well, on the road to Waterdeep if worst came to worst Alek could put those ruthless roadside vagabonds to sleep explaining the tariff laws of the Steel Princess. He wouldn't need any of his Abjuration Spells! Now, that was not kind, she thought with shame.

"Hey, Miss Minette, what if the King all of a sudden decides what we're doing is bad? It's just like me..when I get up in the morning I don't think 'What bad things can I do today?' It sort of just happens. Honest, I really, really do want to be good just like Lariisa."

_Good question. _thought Minette. "Jeyne, there will be many of the King's men _occupiers _helping those in Ten Towns to do the right things every step of the way. It would be like if you came upon a fork in the road going left or right someone would be there to put you on the path. You wouldn't even have time to think on it." _This was not the right thing to say. _

"Would they even say why?" said Jeyne. _Could they even ask why without reprisal? _Minette mentally asked herself. True, King Valder was a paladin. He was even descended from a cousin of that great Paladin King of Waterdeep. The Shadowvar, Netherese, and Ashmadai cultists were threats that had to be faced with a strong kingdom. If not for Valder and his forces, Neverwinter and the surrounding Elven communities would have been subjugated by those invaders. 

_But..._why did it have to if you are not with you are against? Why make an alliance with that lawless city of Luskan? The little duchies such as Auckney readily bent the knee. That was understandable. Then there were other questions. The declarations of neutrality by Settlestone, Mithral Hall, and yes Silvery Moon brought to mind the old tale of the sailors throwing a piece of meat into the cave of a Displacer Beast to make their escape and satisfy the beast.* No one in the Waterhavian host, by incident, accused those non aggressive and neutral city states of being against them. _Probably because, they can't. _ Declarations of neutrality an favorable trade terms were enough.

"I'm sure they would; sweet-ling." _I hope they would. _Minette saw by the timepiece that mid morning had come. Lariisa had packed her things. _It's almost time. _There was a knock on the door.

"Dame Lariisa Do 'Urden, by order of his Grace and Serene Highness King Valder, please accompany us." The soldiers were a Half Drow female with an eye patch** and two large, teenage human males. Minette could see by the sigils that the Half Drow was the corporal and the boys were privates.

There was a low rumbling behind Drizzt. It was Guen. She looked distinctly menacing. It was amazing, thought Minette, this panther had come up to her earlier and let her scratch the great cat's ears. The panther had butted heads with Jeyne and then grabbed Lariisa's favorite hair pin with her teeth and playfully dropped it into the deceptively small travel bag. Now she was a different creature. She now was that legendary panther that she had heard in all of the tales. Drizzt leaned over and whispered to Guen. The great cat then made a chuffing noise that sounded to Minette's ears like a sarcastic snort. Was she imagining things?

Soon, though Lariisa's things were loaded on the cart. Nelli Olsin, the 12 year old daughter of Lonelywood's Councilor, was already seated with the family's hired nurse. Nelli's hair was styled into blond ringlets and she had a peeved look. Minette could hear her whine. "I don't think that I should have to share a room in Waterdeep with Lariisa! She's a daughter of a soldier! Daddy is the most important lumber merchant in the Ten Towns! I want my own room!"

Minette could see that the Do 'Urdens didn't like the prospect any better than the Olsin child. Jeyne narrowed her eyes. Guen looked like she was rolling hers. Drizzt looked a model in stoicism. For the short time that Minnette had been acquainted with the Drow Ranger, she knew he wasn't happy. More tellingly, the nurse didn't correct Nelli for her rudeness.

One of the male soldiers muttered under his breath, "She's been at this all morning. Sorry Sir.", he said looking plaintively at Drizzt.

"Father, Jeyne, I promise to write you both every week." Lariisa's eyes were filling with tears. She hugged Guen, then Jeyne, and finally her father.

"Lariisa, I have sent word to those we stayed with last year. You will not be alone." He stooped down to hold his daughter close.

"There's lots of things to see too." ,Minnette said a little too brightly. "You know, Lariisa you have the best penmanship of all the wards in the Ten Towns." She took Lariisa by the hand. Minnette was truly looking forward to working with all of the children...except for Nelli Olsin. Well, this was a new challenge for her.

*This is taken from a tale of the Cyclops from the Odyssey by Homer

**Nadezdhia the female Half Drow mercenary soldier appears from another Fan Fiction story courtesy of Mixed Metaphors.

***Minnette is inspired by the character of Serenade created by Blue Phoenix 421

****I just had to insert that Eric Cartman of the 1970s Little House's Nelly Olsen :-)


	10. Chapter 10

_So, from what have I truly made my escape? I hear those words from something half remembered. I wanted no part of intrigue, machinations, or treachery. Was I a fool for thinking I could escape it? _

_Warding, fostering, or whatever nice words that humans like to use for hostage taking, has never worked either on the surface or the Underdark. It brings to mind the old history between my own birthplace and Ched Nasad. All of these attempted wardings ended in disaster;most especially for the fosterling._

_Wulfgar's granddaughter, Erica being tendered like a piece of horseflesh for peace. My daughter and the other children being used as collateral. The surface world has not changed so much since Wulfgar was warded to Bruenor. One difference, Icewind Dale was not the aggressor as was Wulfgar's tribe._

_The Ten Towns have new garrisons for protection. This doesn't come free either. Then there are the advisors of Alaric and other mayors. This all to aid in consolidation so we are told._

_There are the titles. Humans, especially from the humblest origins, love them. They hanker after them like a Dwarf for gold or a Drow for magic trinkets. In my early years on the surface one of the Harpells had learned that I was a Page Boy Prince of the 9th House ; I still feel contempt at how their eyes shown with wonder. These were adults. They didn't realize that I was trying to demonstrate the absurdity of titles._

_As for this new title? I don't give a..._

The dark elf angrily crumpled the parchment. He could pitch it in a blazing hearth. It wasn't a magicked. His latest writing would no longer exist; just like that. _No. _Drizzt smoothed the wrinkled paper and put it in his deceptively thin looking folio. He hastily scrawled at the bottom.

Was this any better or worse than what he'd written before? Sometimes when reading his past entries he cringed at his naivete and complaints. At the same time he was heartbroken that it was gone. He didn't want this idealism taken away from his daughters. Not now. Not ever. This was not a good day. His injured left arm still burned from the liquid fire that was inflicted on him in that lifetime of a tenday ago.

He remembered the young female Half Elven Novice Cleric; Cella. It was after the battle.

"You're Drizzt Do'Urden?", she asked with wide eyes.

_Well, she didn't say Drizzit. _He nodded.

"Uh...you're short."

"And I'm hurt." She really had to get to work on that arm of his he thought with exasperation.

He couldn't stay irritated she was young and good hearted. Like many born after the Spell Plague, she had a picture in her mind that everyone that lived before it was a demigod. Life was utopian and an endless epic adventure. So, they thought. The reality, like today's, was grubbier and less cut and dried.

He'd always put in every entry as it stood. Today's missive would be no exception. He tied the folio with the leather strip and put it up on the shelf. _Who is this for? My daughters will be dead before myself, if, granted a natural span of years. _It always came back to living his life in segments. It was the least worst approach. Love and friendship were precious and rare commodities. Drizzt was not about to forgo those joys with a person because of their brief lifetime. With that though he had gained acceptance.

Guen had existed for he didn't know how long in time. How must it have been for her to lose previous holders of the figurine to either natural or untimely death? His own lifetime, however its length would be but a breath to Guen. Still she stayed with Drizzt. Somehow, thinking this righted his perspective, for now.

A giggle brought him out of his reverie. Jeyne was trying in vain to grab her rag doll from Guen. She wasn't unhappy about it,though. When Jeyne got to the point of almost grabbing it away; Guen would prance away just keeping it out of reach.

"Stealing dolls from girls?" Drizzt scolded in mock admonishment.

Guen gave him a mock questioning look. _And?_ She then deposited the doll on the divan with great ceremony. Drizzt suddenly realized that Guen must have lived through this before...many times with other children.

_This year shall pass; uneventfully I hope. _

He looked at the timepiece. This was the time for lessons. In the flurry of recent events; there hadn't been as much time for this as he would have liked. Drizzt also realized it would be back to him teaching sums, differences, multiples and proportions without Alek stopping by once a tenday. He had to give credit to Alek's diligence and patience. The girls and the other children had come far in math during the past year.

History and Lore were better off left to Minette. He had only met her a short while ago. Drizzt already liked her. Minette was fuller figured and had more of the carrot colored hair than the auburn hair. She did have the same manner and exuberance, and after an absence of good music; a treasure trove of songs and stories. Could she be related? On an intuitive level, Drizzt was almost certain of it. He couldn't prove it because, Ten Towns had only started to keep records.

"Time for the books and then evenmeal, Jeyne."

"Okay, Daddy." she happily said. An image popped into Drizzt's mind of Jeyne saying, "Okay Grandma!" to his own mother. He felt a chill even though the Matron Mother was long dead. _It will be different. _

It was then that he heard hoofbeats in the distance. Drizzt felt some relief that it wasn't the frantic galloping of many horses being worked into a lather. It was only one or two at a normal pace. Caution was still called for as the Do'Urdens had been expecting no one.

"Jeyne, upstairs! Guen to me!" He wouldn't have time to put on armor, but, he did have time to get his weapons. Guen slipped gracefully beside him. She didn't seem worried. _A good sign. _Nevertheless, his alter ego was in the background and ready.

Jeyne knew better than to question or gainsay her father at this time. She went silently upstairs with a Drow's quickness.

Drizzt stepped outside. The two horses were approaching. He heard familiar voices. Some of the tension flowed out. It was the Merchant/Councilor Wat Olsin accompanied by Owain Perris, younger son of Tomm Perris.

"Saer Drizzt Do'Urden!" Owain saluted with the wrong hand. Owain hastily saluted with the other hand. Ten Towns had never had much to do with protocol. He would learn because Owain was to be Drizzt's squire.

Wat Olsin shifted nervously in his saddle and dismounted from his horse. "Sorry to bother you Saer Do'Urden." He handed Drizzt a scroll sealed with the red background and gold lion wax sigil of King Valder.

_Saer Do'Urden.._Drizzt almost but, not quite, looked over his shoulder seeing to whom Wat was addressing this salutation. _I'll never get used to this. _He gave a nod to both Owain and Wat. He broke the seal and read the contents.

He was expecting this. Drizzt knew that he probably would not be the Senior Ranger as he had in the past. In even the most benevolent conquests any surviving persons of prominence were usually demoted down a step. Alaric Beornegar was a Lord but, still had an Royal Advisor for "consultation".

So it would be for Drizzt. He, Greshk, and Tomm were to meet with the Ranger of Command, Lady Dahlia of Neverwinter.

Now, I've always had this idea of a lady Ranger coming into the picture. After reading Gauntlgrym I found the lady for the role. Please, continue to read and review.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jeyne

The party from Lonelywood had set out early in the autumn morning. Already, there was a nip in the morning air. Already, everyone was in a medium heavy cloak.

Jeyne usually was happy and full of anticipation when there was a journey to the Capital. This time there was no Lariisa or Polly. There were no market fairs or calling on friends. True, they were staying in the home of Chief Counselor and now Lord Alaric Beornegar. It was clear to Jeyne, however, that this was not a pleasure trip. There were the carts and horsemen, but, the pace allowed no diversion. She and Owain Perris were the youngest on the trip. She reflected on this riding with with her father. Still,she wanted to make some conversation.

"You know the big orange tabby that always hangs about?" Jeyne didn't wait for an answer. "Saira says it's Elminster."

She saw the tension ease in her father's back. "You don't say?" he said with some bemusement.

"Well, the cat does come to her when she calls to him. She goes Elleee! And there he comes trotting out!"

"Judging from that cat's size, if we're speaking of the same one, she must have some treat for him?"

"Oh yes all of the time! The cat lets all of us pet him. Cats don't usually do that. Alek says that the people of Cormyr have seen Elminster too, but, he doesn't really believe it. So, do you think that cat is Elminster?"

"The cat is named Elminster, by Saira. She does have quite the imagination, I'll give her that," Drizzt smiled in amusement picturing the famous wizard as the much petted cat. "By the way, Jeyne," He said changing the subject. "Isolta and you can work together on not just sums and differences but, multiples and proportions."

"Yes." Jeyne said with resignation. Her father was always generous with his time. Jeyne had learned, however, that she had to be striving to learn something. Everyday, some time was always set aside for instruction and study. It wasn't always in areas that she had interest.

Another matter was spending time with Isolta Beornegar. She was no fun at all. When visiting Mithral Hall, Isolta had complained about how cold and dark it was. She just stayed in her family's rooms grumping and whining all the while. She had no interest in exploring the unoccupied sections. What's more she told the grown ups of Jeyne's intention to make an expedition. She was a worse tattler than Lariisa. Isolta also didn't like playing at tiles or cards. She had no interest in fencing, camping, or riding. Isolta just liked doing her math problems an studies. Perhaps Tal and Missi would be there, she hopefully thought.

"You know we are behind in the studies, Jeyne; with all of the events of the past four tendays."

"Yes, father. What about the fencing?", she asked. What was once a promising impromptu trip was now turning into days of planned activities. Jeyne would probably miss the First Snow. For the next tenday she would be cooped up with Isolta Beornegar and her awful governess.

"Jeyne we will have at least an afternoon together with no plans and your fencing lessons; promise." She felt better already. _No plans. _It was the possibility that she loved.

Gradually, Bryn Shander came in sight. They were waved in by the city guard. She looked upon the statues of former Chief Counselors; a sage looking Cassius, a brave Wulfgar with the raised Aegis-Fang, and others. There was no statue of Alaric, because the statues were only of Chief counselors past.

That those Counselors were from so long ago and that her father knew them fascinated Jeyne. "Daddy did you know Cassius as well as Wulfgar?"

"Jeyne, to this day, I'm not so sure I knew Wulfgar all that well." he smiled to her. "Wulfgar surprised me to the last day." He paused. "If not for Wulfgar, you and Lariisa may not have been."

"How?" she and Lariisa were born some years after Wulfgar's death.

"It's a long story. Wulfgar made Bruenor and I swear an oath to find your mother. We did just that with a map from Wulfgar." Drizzt looked off in the distance.

"Is Mommy gone now for good?"

"Your mother is on another plane and is now of that plane. She was not before you were born. If the Gods be good we will all be together when we leave this vale at last." Jeyne then hugged father.

The party dismounted from the horses and carts. They were all greeted by Alaric, his wife, and Isolta.

It would be a long day tomorrow, Jeyne thought. Drizzt, Owain, and Jeyne were escorted into the Beornegar's home. The rest of the party repaired to their respective lodgings.

All was not lost for Jeyne. Owain grinned and took out the Cribbage board. "I owe you a match tonight Jeynerkins."

"And I owe you, Owain, a match as well!" said Drizzt.

Maybe the visit would not be so boring and predictable after all.


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

ALEK

For once Vanguard Watch was not uneventful. For Alek, this was one part apprehension of the unknown on one hand coupled with the thrill of change for him. These were two equal and sometimes opposite parts of his nature.

Valas Hune was hastily conferring with the Lead Wizard , High Officer, and acting Battle Priest. On the road from the Spine of the World to Waterdeep There were almost certainly groups of highwaymen. Large and well armed caravans were generally left alone. The King's caravan was the largest and most formidable of these.

_They must either have_ _bound Balors, have nothing to lose, or are really stupid. _Any of the three could lead to disaster and mayhem. There could be something else as well. Alek was never given to excessive overconfidence or premature assumption. It had actually served him well. He had done his share of Vanguard Watches. His very first was over a year ago from his home in Suzail to the Ten Towns in his first assignment. He learned that in the real world that the consistent and unspectacular protections were more effective at keeping one alive and without injury. It also led to a dangerous ennui.

_Stability...stagnation. _That could be turned the other way he corrected himself. He fingered the mithral dagger at his side. This was one of the acquisitions from that long ago journey along the pack that could 70 pounds of his belongings without effort. He then turned his thoughts to his memorized spells of the day.

"Second! First and away! Now!", this was his cue. His first ordered spell came to mind and was done. It interlinked with the two Battlemages spells and augmented the soldiers of the Vanguard in front of Alek. The Battle Priests as well as Ingmar chanted the strangely harmonious chants to their respective and diverse Deities for favor.

Essaqir, the Calishite Half-Elf, and the four other warriors formed a defense. They then stopped short as precaution against any ranged attacks. This pass was a valley and few well placed bandits could cause considerable grief to even a large well armed caravan.

Two figures on horseback cantered out to meet the vanguard. As they neared, Alek noticed the duo were clad in boiled leather armor, one had a two handed sword and the other fighter, a female had a bow and short sword. The mounts looked good, but tired, from continuous riding as well. They didn't have any insignia either. Both parties came to about 10 feet apart. The lead Battle Mage, Zesig, signaled to Alek. The Half Drow then whispered the words of his remembered divination. What came back was enigmatic.

_"They wish to speak with the King. They have information." _Alek signed to the Mage. The Tiefling looked at Alek, then spoke to the Lead, Pulver. Pulver was banner man to the Duke.

It was then that Alek noticed Pulver looked with recognition at the lead of the unknown party. "So, you're wishing for an audience with the King?" Pulver drawled.

"We have information." said the female.

"So tell us now and we'll relay it to the King." Pulver patronizingly said to the two.

"There are more than just the two of you." said Valas Hune. "Why the stealth?"

"We've traveled far and for such a distance more than two well armed people are needed. As an act of good faith, we will surrender ourselves to your custody if we can speak with the King." The male and female dismounted and laid their weapons down in front of them. The female made a signal and five more horsemen came out. "These are hirelings of ours. Their work is done with us."

"Are there others?" asked Pulver. Valas shook his head. "The other five will go into custody with you, Zeke. Relay the information to us and we will tell the King."

"No." This came from Zesig. "You are Zeke of Neverwinter?" The man nodded. "Can this not wait until we reach your city?"

"It cannot." Zeke shook his head. "If I can give my message in the King's presence; it will be enough. You wizard," pointing at Zesig,"can be there to establish my veracity."

"How kind of you, Zeke! So, now you're making demands?" said Pulver. The Tiefling then held up a hand.

"I will inform the King that you wish to speak with him." said Zesig.

"They will be kept in protective custody, wizard!" said Pulver.

This was unexpected, thought Alek. The party, indeed, did not look like a stereotypical band of vagabonds. His experience was limited to only a few encounters, Alek reminded himself. Just like that; the were dismissed. Alek, Essiqar, and Ingmar looked at each other.

"Curiouser and curiouser." quipped Essiqar. Ingmar and Alek were silent.

"They don't look like vagabonds." said Ingmar.

"Where I come from, Calimsport, a rogue can be in the finest silks, have the finest manners, and have the best that luxury can afford. They are much more dangerous than roadside ruffians."

"This Pulver is being cautious?" said Ingmar.

"That sounds like a rhetorical question. Caution is warranted though." the Half Elf said. The trio rode off in their own thoughts.

It was interesting that one of the most important people in his life was a person he never had met. Many asked if he had studied wizardry because of his father and Drow heritage. He didn't know. His mother only was acquainted with a few of his father's family. It was quite a large clan; so he had been told. He had thought the mercenary leader, Jarlaxle, had been joking when he called him nephew. Now he wasn't so sure. On the one hand Jarlaxle's name had not been mentioned by his mother. On the other hand, the wily mercenary had referenced childhood and life events that he thought were private events only known to those closest to Alek.

"So, Alek what made you decide to be a Wizard?" Alek was started out his reverie by the question by Essiqar.

"I can't sing and dance. Why are you a fighter?"

"Same reason. Now, I saw you singing and dancing at last year's Winter Festival." Essiqar rejoined.

"No one offered me any coin; so, there you go." Alek bantered back.

"No one wanted to pay you to pull a rabbit out of a hat."

"No one asked me. Besides, I always want to be paid in advance of rendering service. You never know what you'll get when trying to pull something from a hat."

"Yup, you'd show there's nothing up your sleeves and presto! you'd pull out a Minotaur! That's you all the way, Alek."

"In that case, I'd have to get a new hat." Alek deadpanned.

"By the way where is your new hat?"

"I never had an old hat. My hair is ever so much nicer than a pointy hat with stars on it." Alek then threw his head back in an exaggerated preening gesture.

Essaqir then snorted. On the road to Waterdeep, Alek, had made a friend in Essaqir Il'thess. Despite their differing demeanor, they both had the same droll outlook in general.

He suddenly recalled a family gathering in his home many years ago. A loud and drunk relative had related that many large cities of Faerun had an excess number of Half Drow street urchins. "They're like vermin! Refuse of the Spider Bitch, I shay! An' we gotta take care of 'em!" Everyone in the room fell silent. The relative turned drunkenly to see little Alek staring up at him with wide crimson eyes. "Now I don' mean you little fella," then clumsily ruffled the little Half Drow's hair.

Yes, that relative was an oaf. At the same time, Alek realized, he couldn't dwell on slights. He had his mother, baby sister, grandmother, and friends he made in his apprentice days. He continued to make friends in Ten Towns. In the wider world there were people far less fortunate than him. He was also finding out that his misfortunes were not unique to him.

When talking with Essaqir and Ingmar, Alek found out that they too had spectacularly failed first loves, unrequited loves, and boorish relatives. They all jokingly mourned that they could only write poems and songs of Courtly love to the now Queen Consort Erica. Speaking of which...

He and Essaqir approached the royal wheelhouse. Beside the banner of the regal Lion, there was a new silken banner beside it with the sigil of the noble Elk.

"You know this is the doing of her mother..you know that don't you, Alek?"

"From what I've heard the King's mother probably objected to it."

"Hey, don't go there." Essaqir laughed. If not for the Battle of Ardeep Forest, and the controversial death of the previous King , Valder, a descendant from a bastard 2nd cousin of that legendary Waterhavian king, would never have had the opportunity to heroically seize that crown in the brambles. "We'll just say that the Tribe of the Elk is an oak that can support the new slender reed of the King's House. "

"Hi Essaqir!"

"Alek! Ingemar!" The children in the cart behind the royal wheelhouse were all shouting and waving at once.

"Were there really one hundred ruffians with Ogrillions and Red Wizards?" said a wide eyed Bleyke Kemp.

"Good news travels so fast." said Alek

"It becomes even better in the telling." Ingmar said with a straight face.

Then Essaqir said, "Hey, Alek tell them about your Realio Trulio pet Purple Dragon** you conjured up." he winked.

"Oh yes, the one that cries out for a nice safe cage."** Alek was quoting from a Cormyrian children's nursery rhyme. "Nevertheless, once our guy, Thauglor, made an appearance those 100 ruffians were actually a dozen or so to our twenty. There wasn't so much as a hedge wizard among them."

"What about Enk and Blenk the flying cats that were racing like tigers in the air?"** said Minette in a teasing manner.

As if on cue Alek said, "Right behind Alusair who is as brave as a barrel full of bears."**

"Yay!" said Tatiana, Nelli, and Lariisa together.

Despite the light mood, there was an undercurrent of relief. Everyone, even the youngest and most naive, knew it really could have been far more serious and fatal.

"So what was the fuss really all about?" said Minnette.

"We're not quite sure yet." said Alek. He then looked to Essaqir and Ingmar. They both nodded.

"Your Majesty," Ingmar formally said,"we would speak with you."

As if on cue, Minette then said, "Everyone come hear and let me tell you the story of Neverwinter. Erica has some boring stuff to discuss with the guys." The children and young people gathered around her. A story or song by Minette was eagerly anticipated every evening.

It was just then a tumult erupted. The Kings guard came galloping toward Erica and her group.

"Majesty, forgive us the intrusion, the prisoners have tried to lay hands on the King and effect an escape! Thank the Gods, It was thwarted and all seven of them have been killed by Saer Pulver and his men."

"They were summarily executed, no questioning?" asked Erica.

"It could not be avoided, your Majesty else there would have been more death and injury among our caravan. Already, the King's Archmage, Zesig, was murdered by that band!"

Essaqir was about to say something, then thought the better of it.

"The King will see you and your counsel now." Erica then nodded to Ingmar, Alek, and Essaqir to follow her.

One of the guards to turned to Minette and the gaping group from Ten Towns,"The situation is in hand, there is no need to concern yourselves!"

TO BE CONTINUED

*Acknowledgment to Confucious

**Acknowledgment to Ogden Nash author of the child's poem "Custard the Dragon"

Keep your reviews coming. I thank you for all reviews and constructive suggestions.


	13. Chapter 13

Last Note

I am ending this particular installment of my Forgotten Realms story. The story itself has not ended. It will be continued under the tentatively titled the New Kingdom.

There will be changes. The characters of Lariisa and Jeyne Do'Urden will be older(14 to 15) and in Character Classes. Ericka will also be in a character class. I would like to thank cyber Forgotten Realms Fans Blue Phoenix, Cyber Wallace, Nedy Rahm, and Musingage for their suggestions AND necessary corrections. The most important correction/suggestion being that NPCs cannot be main characters. The other being that there must be encounter sequences.

I hope you all enjoy the retooled story.


End file.
